Friends that drink together, stay together
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Well, it was a wine cellar…Randomness within, crazy...enjoy! Rated for drinking


**This is...I'm not even sure. It is in fact a one-shot, and it is made of random craziness. I had this idea and *bam* it needed to be written.**

**So, prepare for some random fun.**

* * *

The door handle jingled, but did nothing else.

"Ugh!" Rydia exclaimed, kicking it at the base. "Unbelievable."

"That the cellar door locks as soon as it's shut or that we're stuck in here?" Izayoi quipped from behind her.

Rosa scoffed, "And whose fault was it for letting the door go?"

"You're the one who led us down here!" the other woman retorted.

"I invited Rydia along, not _you_."

"Well it's_ your_ cellar in _your_ castle, so I assumed, _your majesty_, that you would have warned me."

Rydia heaved a sigh and turned around to glare at both of them. "Would you two stop it? You're acting like children."

They both glared at each other before turning pointedly away. Rydia sighed, lighter this time.

She wasn't sure why the two of them were being so obnoxious, but apparently the two women were having some sort of a tiff. Rydia just wanted to know how she ended up in the middle of it.

"Well, I _didn't_ invite her along," Rosa muttered, walking over to the door and trying the handle.

Izayoi slid her glare sideways at the blonde woman's back. "You realize I heard that, right?"

Rydia looked between them both, "What…is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." they both muttered sullenly.

Rydia rolled her eyes.

This had all started because Rosa had declared she couldn't take another minute of talk about airship ferry lanes and they had run out of drinks anyway. Rydia was glad for the excuse to leave, also sick of the topic.

Alright, so maybe Rosa hadn't invited Izayoi along, but the dark haired woman had tagged along because she was just as sick of the talk as they were. Rydia hadn't minded, and it hadn't occurred to her that Rosa would.

They were being…catty.

"We wouldn't be down here in the first place if you hadn't drunk an entire bottle of wine already," Rosa commented, giving up on the door.

Izayoi laughed, "I'm trying to get any sort of buzz from your watered down drinks you have here."

Rydia threw up her hands, "Seriously, what is with you two?"

"Nothing!" they both snapped, turning their glare to her.

The summoner gestured to the door, "Then, can we please just try to think of a way to get out of here?"

"I'm sure someone will notice we're missing," Rosa commented, shrugging.

Izayoi had taken a seat on top of a barrel, perched gracefully. She snorted, "You don't have keys?"

"For every door to the castle?" the white mage asked, pinning her with a look. "Why don't you pick the lock?"

Izayoi shook her head, "Oh, naturally I must be able to do that because I'm a ninja, is that it? Well, I can't. Happy?"

Rydia pinched the bridge of her nose, not sure how to stop this argument when she wasn't even sure what it was about.

Maybe they should have stayed with the airship ferry lanes after all.

"No, I'd be happy if you could make yourself useful for once and get us out of here!" Rosa snapped.

"Alright!" Rydia shouted, holding up her hands at each of them in turn. "Enough! We should just take a break and wait. Rosa's right; I'm sure someone will notice we're gone."

* * *

The cellar seemed so much smaller after a couple of hours of being in it. On the upside, Rosa and Izayoi had stopped fighting and were resolutely ignoring each other.

Rydia fidgeted, feeling uneasy. She hated awkward situations.

"So…" the summoner said, smiling hesitantly. "No one has come yet, any ideas?"

Izayoi sighed, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "They probably think we just left for good."

Rosa sighed next, "Not how I wanted to spend my evening,"

"Locked in a cellar?" Rydia said, chuckling. "Yeah, me neither."

Izayoi snorted, eyes still closed. "At least we avoided the airship ferry lanes discussion."

Rosa frowned, "True…I'll be glad when those are over."

"It they are ever over," Izayoi said, shifting slightly. "If you people would just give us a bloody ship…"

"Trust me, I wish we would, because then it would be over." Rosa retorted sharply, glaring at the dark haired woman.

Rydia glanced between the two of them. "Um…Is that why you two are mad at each other? Airship ferry lanes?"

"No," Izayoi said, finally sitting up. "She's mad because I'm friends with you,"

Rydia blinked, totally confused. "What?"

"And Kain," Izayoi muttered under her breath.

Rosa shook her head at her, "Oh, you just always think this is about you, don't you? Well, it isn't. But maybe I _am_ tired of you wandering around here like you own the whole place!"

"Then give us a ship so I can stop coming!"

"But you wouldn't, would you?" Rosa demanded.

Rydia bit her lip, "Um…if you guys are fighting over me, I'm not…I mean, we can all be friends,"

"I've known you longer, but Izayoi seems to think she knows you _so_ well,"

"I do know her well!" Izayoi retorted.

Rosa scoffed, "This isn't a competition,"

"Someone should tell you that,"

Rydia sighed, fed up with trying to reason with them. They had some sort of issue with each other, and Rydia wasn't sure if she was in a state of mind to help them sort through it.

She glanced around. Well, it _was_ a wine cellar…

* * *

"I can drop a running chocobo a hundred paces with a crossbow," Rosa bragged.

Izayoi shrugged, "But can you do it blindfolded,"

"No, and either could you," she retorted.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, but was distracted from their debate by a sniffling sound. She looked around, suddenly realizing that Rydia had moved from her spot by the door and was curled in the corner of the room.

Concerned, she sat up, "Rydia?"

Rosa stood, peering into the gloom, "Are you alright?"

She sounded just as worried, and their alarm was proven just when Rydia let out a sob.

The summoner brushed a hand across her eyes, her other fingers were occupied with an open bottle of…something.

Izayoi hang her head, "Crystals,"

Rosa glanced at her, "What?"

"She's drunk," Izayoi commented, hopping to her feet.

Rosa winced, "Last time she had something to drink that I saw, she passed out,"

"She does, but usually first she cries."

They both shared a sigh.

Rydia looked up, eyes wide and wet and took another sip from the bottle. Rosa reached for it, "Here, give that to me."

The summoner yanked it out of the way and glared at her, "No, you get mean when you drink,"

Izayoi looked at her, eyes widening, "You're a mean drunk?"

"I am not!" Rosa insisted, though she looked flustered.

Izayoi chuckled, but Rydia just pointed at her next and protectively clutched the half empty bottle to her chest. "You can't have this either, you've had plenty already."

Rosa chuckled.

Izayoi frowned, "Rydia, I'm not the one curled on the floor of a wine cellar sobbing."

"But you should be!" she wailed, flinging an arm out in a general direction. "Everything is so…so sad in the world!"

Izayoi sighed at her drunken tirade and glanced at Rosa. "Please tell me there is a spell for this,"

"There's not." the white mage grumbled. "I wish."

Rydia let out another sob, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Everyone is so sad! And mean!"

"Rydia," Rosa started, only to be ignored.

"You two are fighting about me?" she whined, looking confused and very drunk. "But why? Why can't we all be friends?"

"We're not fighting over you," Izayoi said, making a face. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. We're just…opposites."

The summoner took another drink. Izayoi really wanted to get that bottle from her. "But we can't get along about airship lanes, or…other things. And…um…the Eidolons! They…they kicked me out!"

Rosa massaged her temple, "This is going downhill very fast."

Izayoi tossed up her hands. "I'm open to suggestions…"

Rydia looked up at them again, opening her arms, "Hugs. We need hugs."

The sober ones in the room glanced at each other hesitantly.

Izayoi wasn't prepared for Rosa to shove her forward, into their waiting friend's arms. Rydia squeezed her tightly, and in revenge, Izayoi grabbed Rosa's wrist and pulled her down violently into their embrace.

Rydia sobbed again, hanging onto them both. "This is good, friendship is good…"

Izayoi expertly twisted the bottle from her friend's fingertips, "Sure, whatever. Give me that."

Rydia didn't argue and just sniffed again, nuzzled into Rosa, who sighed and gentle pat her shoulder.

Izayoi managed to slip her arm through Rydia's and angle the bottle so she could down a good portion of what was left. She glanced to the side and held it out to Rosa.

The queen gave her a lopsided grin and took the bottle, finishing it off.

"It is a wine cellar," Rosa justified.

"_Your _wine cellar," Izayoi seconded.

They both glanced at Rydia, who was surprisingly still awake, but was mumbling on about something under her breath, refusing to let them go.

Izayoi sighed, "This is going to be fun to explain to the others."

"If they ever get here," Rosa complained, glaring at the door. "You would think they would notice we were gone by now. It's been hours."

"Someone will pay for this, surely." the dark haired woman agreed, nodding.

There was a pause before Rosa glanced up at her, "Izayoi,"

"What?"

The white mage frowned, glancing back at Rydia. "I don't have a problem with you,"

"Even you don't believe that, so don't expect me too." Izayoi said, rising an eyebrow.

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes at the ceiling, "If you must know, I'm trying to get to know you, but you don't make it easy."

Izayoi shrugged as best she could with one of Rydia's arms wrapped around her. "Everything else comes easily to you, might as well have one challenge in your life."

Rosa glared at her, "I thought we were making progress."

"We did." Izayoi said, nodding. "We shared a drink."

Rydia looked up suddenly, "Yes, more drinks…wait, where's mine?"

They both just sighed.

* * *

"I want an airship!" Edge said.

Cecil sighed, "We know."

Kain rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows..."

"Then give me one already, you cheap bastards. I even offered to buy it from you,"

"They aren't for sale," Cecil complained. "I've explained that."

The king glanced at Kain, "What have you been doing all these months back and forth in Eblan if we're still having this conversation?"

Edge snickered, "_Drinking_."

Kain kicked him under the table.

Cecil stared at both of them. "I didn't mean it that way."

Edge just shrugged and Kain waved a hand, "Anyway, I don't know why we're talking about this. You really should just give him an airship,"

Edge nodded, "Ah ha! Yes, we finally agree on something!"

Kain glanced at him, "But you are being obnoxious about the situation. You know full well how beneficial a ferry system would be."

Edge frowned at him and Cecil shook his head slightly, "Way to play both sides, Kain."

"What else is new?" Edge asked.

Kain kicked him again and glared at nothing on the tabletop. "I hate you all."

Saved from further bickering or harassing, Ceodore wandered up and looked around confused. "Um, have you seen mom? I can't find her."

Cecil paused, "You know, it was a while ago she left with Rydia,"

"And Izayoi," Kain pointed out.

Edge frowned, "Where could they have gone?"

They all shrugged.

Ceodore frowned, "I thought she said something about going to the cellar, but that was hours ago."

Kain made a face, "What do you think the chances are that they didn't pay attention and that faulty door closed on them?"

They all exchanged a round of glances and Cecil sighed, "Come on…"

* * *

The cellar door creaked open revealing an irritated looking Rosa.

"What took you so long to come find us?!" she demanded.

Kain shrugged, "We didn't notice you were gone."

Both Edge and Cecil made disapproving sounds and glared at him.

Izayoi was tugging Rydia out with her, and glanced over her shoulder to glare at them, "Well good to know that we are so unimportant to you,"

Rydia started to cry; "No more fighting! Friendship!"

Cecil pointed at Rydia, "What's with her?"

"She's drunk," Izayoi commented.

Edge slapped a hand to his face and chuckled lowly, "Oh…great…"

Rydia continued to cry, "You left me alone! And everyone is always fighting! And you ignored me at the wedding!"

"I am _never_ going to hear the end of that!" Edge muttered.

Kain eyed the summoner, "Wow."

"Oh, you shut up." Izayoi said, smacking his arm. He winced, "What was that for?"

"Leaving us down here," Rosa huffed, pushing them aside. "Honestly. We have to do everything around here."

"What else is new?" Izayoi said, still dragging a drunk and sleepy Rydia with her.

Rydia sobbed again and grabbed her husband's arm as she passed, tipping him off balance from the excessive pulling on her other arm by Izayoi.

"They were fighting over me! It was sad. I want everyone to be friends, can we be friends?"

"Um…" he said, giving her an odd look. "We're already friends,"

She squinted at him, "Are we? _Are we_?" she asked ominously.

Looking puzzled, he glanced at his cousin for help but she just disentangled the summoner from him, commenting; "Rydia, let go. Your mad at him, remember?"

"Wait, what?" Edge said, looking between them.

Rydia narrowed her eyes, attempting to point at him but failing with her impaired vision. "Yes, yes I am mad! You lied to me! You rebuilt Mist, but you didn't tell me!"

Izayoi steadied her while she started to sob again and Edge just stared at them both.

"Seriously?" he said, addressing Izayoi.

She nodded angrily, "Seriously."

"Come on ladies, let's go." Rosa declared, leading the way.

They strode onward, leaving the other three standing in the cellar doorway.

"So, wait," Cecil said, opening his hands. "It's our fault they got trapped in the cellar?"

Edge shrugged and sighed, "Women."

* * *

**Oh my...what is this nonsense? Well, I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Rydia strikes me as the emotional drunk...cries for no reason...brings up random things...**

**Also, Rosa and Izayoi are opposites, so I can see them not really getting along all that well.**

**Well, here was...this! See you next time!**


End file.
